


Sensitive

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Boyd finally have enough time. </p><p>- - - </p><p>'nother old prompt fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Just another old one, Mar. But again, it was one you asked for way back when. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Prompt: Size kink Stoyd, because there needs to be a hell lot more of that. But very affectionate. With Boyd slowly undressing Stiles, lifting him up and spreading him out on the bed, making it all about Stiles. And Stiles is pliant, lets Boyd manhandle him, turn him around and spread him open until Stiles begs him to fill him up, stretch him with his dick and fuck him into oblivion. And even then Boyd goes slow, so maddeningly slow~

The thing about Boyd is that he looks extremely intimidating.  This has nothing to do with his broad shoulders, or his height, or the fact that his giant ass hands could probably squish your skull like Khan Noonien Singh.  It has everything to do with Boyd’s  _attitude_.  With the way he carries himself, shoulders rolled back and head high, like he totally could and  _would_  crush your skull with his bare hands if you try to fuck with him or someone he cares about. 

That’s probably what drew Stiles in— like a bee to fresh pollen— to Boyd in the first place.  Boyd is strong and smart, and Stiles is a lot in love with him. Like, a  _lot_  in love with him. 

It’s all good, though.  Because Boyd is pretty much in love with him too.  

They’ve been dating for the better half of the fall.  It started with cute dates, hand holding, and shared kisses.  These days, they spend a lot of time at the loft with the rest of the Pack or at Stiles’ watching Netflix until one of them gets bored enough to start groping each other.  Usually that’s Stiles. 

They haven’t had sex more than half a dozen times.  It’s not like they feel the need to, they can get off with each other or not and they’re still blissfully happy with one another.  Seriously.  The majority of the Pack complain about it— whine, really— all the time about how sappy they are.

One of the biggest reasons they aren’t getting it on every chance they get though is because of the fact that Boyd is fucking massive.  Just like every other part of his body, Boyd has a huge cock.  A pornstar cock.  

While Stiles is madly in love with it just as much as he’s love with Boyd himself, it’s not exactly fun going to lacrosse practice after your ass has been wondrously pounded.  Painful, actually.  So they’re tentative, gentle, slow.  They wait for the right times.

Tonight is, luckily, the right time.  They have a three day weekend and Stiles’ dad is, thank god, working a night shift.  Stiles has never been so lucky in his entire life.

Boyd takes his time.  He always does, but today he takes even more time, working Stiles out of his clothes like it’s their first time.  He stays clothed while Stiles stands completely bare before him.  It’s agonizing.

Stiles knows that it’s just starting.

“On the bed, small fry.”  Boyd grins at him.

Stiles rolls his eyes and climbs onto the bed.  ”I’m not short.  You’re just goddamn gigantic.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Boyd chuckles as he leans over him, hands slipping up the soft skin of Stiles’ thighs.

Boyd ends up licking him open.  Spends a lot of time doing it, too.  Brings him to the edge with just his tongue and keeps him there.  

Stiles ends up clutching at Boyd’s shoulders when the other boy slips two thick, long fingers into him.  Boyd plies him open with lube and saliva, all the while placing soft kisses on the inside of Stiles’ thighs.  It isn’t long before Stiles is begging while Boyd pumps three fingers into him.

“Fuck,” Stiles whines.  "Please, baby.  I want you.   _Please_.” 

“Think you’re ready for me?”  Boyd asks, kissing his hip.

“Yes, yes, please.”

Boyd doesn’t bother with a condom.  They don’t need it.  Stiles jokes that there isn’t one that’ll fit Boyd.  

He slicks himself up and slides in slow and deep.  Stiles groans, a bit helplessly as his eyes roll back, and he comes with a grunt and a jerk as Boyd bottoms out.  Boyd huffs out a few, sharp breaths and pets at Stiles’ hips.  

The first time Stiles had come like that, without anything but Boyd slipping into him, Stiles had blushed and stank of embarrassment for nearly an hour.  It wasn’t until Boyd had assured him it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen that Stiles finally managed to calm down.  Almost every time Boyd filled him like this, Stiles came like he was thirteen and touching himself for the first time. 

“Jesus, Stiles.”  Boyd breathes and leans in to catch his boyfriend’s lips. 

They kiss for a long moment, and then Boyd starts moving.  He fucks him slow, easy.  Like they have all the time in the world, and they kind of do.  

They unravel together.  Stiles writhes through it.  He’s hard again in no time, wrapped around Boyd’s cock.  When Boyd finally falls over the edge in what seems like hours later, Stiles follows with a sweet keen. 

In the end, Boyd stays buried in him.  They kiss until Stiles is languid and liquid beneath Boyd.  That’s when he finally pulls out, licks Stiles clean, and they curl into one another. 

“I love you,” Boyd says. 

Stiles smiles, kisses him and tastes himself on Boyd’s tongue before pulling back, leaving their foreheads resting together.  ”I love you too.” 


End file.
